Secret
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Mercedes Jones is someone who never wants to seem weak, especially vulnerable. But there is something she can't hide for long. Her feelings towards someone she believes will never look her way.
1. Chapter 1

"Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?" Apparently I wasn't aware that Kurt was calling me for the past minute, as I was staring stupidly in Sam's direction. I turned to see Kurt standing next to my locker unaware that I came back to reality.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I was looking at some-" Kurt looked at me with a curious face; he was interested how I would finish my sentence.

"Thing. I was uh…looking at something." Kurt wasn't buying it, so to make me more uncomfortable than I already was; he turned around to see that the "thing" that I had been staring at for the past minute was in fact Trouty Mouth Sam.

"Miss Mercedes Jones, I spy with my little eye an interest towards the Bieber." That had been his name since he had performed and dressed like Justin Bieber.

"What? Kurt you are crazy. I seriously have no idea what you are talking about?" Kurt laughed softly at my lame ass attempt to make this conversation go away. I didn't want him to see what I was truly hiding behind my eyes.

"Mercedes, do you remember a long time ago, you asked me if I had ever kissed anybody?"

"Yes. So?" I honestly didn't know why Kurt had taken me back to last year, reminding me of a stupid question I asked him, while I kept staring at Puck and Santana making out in front of me, but at least we weren't talking about Sam.

"So? The face of sadness, wanting and desire of love you had that day, suddenly started reappearing right now. What are you not telling me?" Great, we weren't done talking about Sam.

"Kurt, there is nothing to tell. Even if I did tell you that-" Kurt leaned with eager eyes towards me, wanting me to spill the dish, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Yes?"

"It wouldn't change anything, it would just all go to waste and it will be me ending with a broken heart." Kurt suddenly started looking at me with a confused face, he wasn't sure to what I was intending to say, which was I wanted.

"I'm not sure I'm following you Mercedes." I laughed softly at him, he had no idea that I was in love with Sam, and I wanted that to be my secret, something not even Kurt; my best friend needed to know.

"It's all right, if you don't, I'm just talking because that's what I do best."

"Mercedes, you seem afraid? What can you possibly be afraid of? You're Mercedes Jones!" I smiled at his attempt to cheer me up, but it didn't work. Suddenly the loudness of the bell scared me, and I need to go head to class.

"I better go to class, it's math, don't want to be late." I closed my locker and walked away, as I turned around to see Kurt, with concern written all over his face, and I just turned around and continued on my way.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the 1st chapter, there will be more. So, do you think mercedes should keep it a secret? Do you think Kurt will do anything? You'll find out later. Please give me your feedback, it means the world.<strong>


	2. Afraid

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

><p>She was hiding something from me, let alone a feeling she had never really experienced before. It was <strong>LOVE!<strong>

My diva was in love, but her feelings since I met her had always been kept secret. She never wants to seem vulnerable to anyone, and yet she couldn't help the fact that she thought her feelings were useless, unimportant to anyone. But I have one suspicion of who may be responsible for Mercedes' heartache.

I saw the opportunity, and I went for it.

"Hello Samuel." I went up to Sam who was at his locker putting some books away. He looked at me with a bewildered face for I had never called him Samuel before.

"Um. Hello Kurt?" I kept staring at him, gazing at his features. No wonder my girl liked him. Without knowing for how long I was staring at him, he coughed roughly to get my attention.

"Sorry, so are you still dating Satan?"

"Who? You mean Santana?" He was shocked to know Santana's nickname.

"Yeah, I guess, why?"

"Well I thought you would grow out of your rage for Quinn to make her jealous by dating Santana." Sam made an awkward laugh and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Kurt, I don't feel comfortable talking about this. I'm sorry, if you don't mind that's my personal business." He was getting a bit annoyed with me, I don't think anyone would be comfortable talking about their personal dating life, especially if you're dating Santana.

"Sorry, I was rather curious, I promise not to ask again." Sam closed his locker and we both headed to the Glee club. We were about to enter when he asked me a question I had trouble thinking of an answer.

"Kurt may I ask why you asked me…what you asked me?" I wasn't sure what to tell him, I knew I had to lie.

"Well I was trying to see-" That's when I saw the one person that saved me from lying, because frankly I am not a good liar but not a bad liar.

"Mercedes!" Sam turned quickly to her once her named slipped my tongue. We both starred at her with concerned eyes, for she didn't look well, her eyes were red and her hair was a mess. Had Mercedes been crying?

"Hey guys." She kept looking at me, trying not to look at Sam.

"You look blue Mercedes?" I asked as I saw from the corner of my eye; Sam gazing at her with suspicious eyes, mostly he was concerned.

"I'm just tired, I've been yawning, that explains my red eyes and nothing else." She directed that comment while staring at me with a serious gaze.

"I just haven't really slept well, got a lot on my mind these days." She grabbed her hair in a bun and wiped her eyes.

"You should try to get some sleep, it isn't healthy. You should at least get 8 hours of sleep a night." What a dork I thought, I stared at him as I tried not to laugh from his answer. It certainly made Mercedes laugh.

"I'll make sure of that, thanks Sam." She smirked shyly as he did the same.

Then an unspeakable force had to ruin the moment.

"Yo! Trouty Mouth! I wants your lips and I wants them now!" Speak of the she devil; Santana busted out of nowhere and grabbed Sam's shirt and started making out with him in front of us, but most importantly in front of Mercedes. That bitch of Santana seriously didn't care what people thought of her, plus she was really inconsiderate of one's feelings.

Suddenly Mercedes walked away from them, and headed away from the choir room in the direction towards the parking lot. As she walked away I saw a small slight of tear fall form her face.

I ran towards her trying to grab her arm but never have I seen her walk so fast. I know I shouldn't have work my boots with heels.

"Mercedes!" I yelled trying to get her attention, most importantly trying to get her to stop speed walking. She stopped as soon as she heard my voice. I ran to her and made my way in front of her.

"Mercedes tell me what's wrong? I have never seen you like this."

"It was suppose to be a secret, mine! My own! No one was supposed to know!"

"Know what Mercedes?"

"That I love Sam Evans! I always have! Since he came for the first time into glee club, but of course it didn't surprise me that he had to fall for Quinn then Santana."

"Mercedes no one knows your secret, I doubt Sam knows."

"Kurt, you know. Even with you knowing it can be-"

"Mercedes, do you believe I would hurt you by telling Sam, or telling other people? I'm your best friend you can count on me, I won't let you down."

"I just…he can't find out, no one can."

"Mercedes there is no shame in admitting your feelings towards someone."

"I don't want to seem vulnerable Kurt. To anyone, not even Sam. I don't want anyone thinking they can hurt me. "

"Mercedes"

"I just want to be alone, please. Tell Mr. Shue that I felt sick and that I wanted to go home." Ok now she was being silly.

"Mercedes you can't hide from Sam forever."

"I'm not! I just need time to think, and I can't do that with Santana slobbering all over him."

"Mercedes?"

"Kurt please, do this…for me!"

"All right, fine." Mercedes kissed me on my cheek and headed off to her car.

So I headed off to Glee club with a blister from running to catch Mercedes, definitely not doing that again.

As I walked into Glee club, all eyes turned to Sam as he couldn't stop with the questions, but the questions were about Mercedes.

"Where is Mercedes? Is she all right? Does she feel tired? Will she be all right? Has she gone home?" Santana was the one who out of everyone looked almost insulted.

"Yes she did, she didn't feel to good. Is that okay Mr. Shue?"

"Yes, Kurt that's is fine." I walked to sit next to Quinn and thought of how concerned Sam was for Mercedes. It made me wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the 2nd chapter. Hope you guys liked it. what do you think will happen next? Wait and you'll see :)<strong>


	3. Truth

**Mercedes' POV**

* * *

><p>Let me tell you that the next day wasn't going to be just like any other day. There were awkward moments, raging girlfriends, and something that I just hoped would never happen.<p>

It all started with Kurt running up to my locker, squealing and clapping. It was hard not to giggle.

"Kurt, what's the matter with you? I haven't seen you like this since when you planned your dad's wedding." I handed him a bottle of water to calm him down, but when he didn't accept it, I gave it a drink.

"Well miss Mercedes, I heard from a reliable source that mister Sam Evans has a soft spot for you." I almost spitted the water out of my mouth. I didn't think Kurt would surprise me like that.

"What? Kurt, what are you talking about, he does not." Kurt giggled and started jumping, I seriously need to slap him, to make him stop.

"Yes he does, yesterday he couldn't stop asking questions about you. He was like a sad puppy because his _owner_ was there." He clearly emphasized the word **owner **to me, which got be madder than I already was. I slammed my locker with force and started walking away from him.

"Mercedes please don't make me run after you, I still can't walk straight because of the blister I got on my feet from chasing you yesterday." I turned around and raised a fist at him, but without really hurting him, I was trying to scare him.

"You are about to get another blister, but in your face." Kurt looked stunned, touching his chest he gasped.

"Mercedes! What is your problem?" I lowered my fist and sighed in exhaustion.

"Kurt, I don't want you to think that Sam likes me. You are just making things worse. What if he doesn't like me? And all of those questions were just because he was concerned." Kurt guffawed and walked towards me.

"No honey, he was more than concerned to why your weren't there. Mercedes, all I'm trying to figure out is if he has some sort of feelings for you?"

"No! Kurt, please. Why are so interested in what Sam thinks of me?" He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I want you to be happy. I want you to be with someone that loves you as much as you love them." I grabbed his hands and took them off my shoulders.

"Kurt, I'm happy being alone. I have been, always, and thanks for your concern. I don't need anyone right now. Sam is just a crush, a feeling that he will never return. So why try." I walked off until I bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

"Oh god I…Mercedes?" I stared into Sam's gorgeous blue-sky eyes, and his beautiful golden hair, but then automatically I snapped out of it. I turned to Kurt who was smiling, and back at Sam.

"Are you okay?" I wanted to tell I was fine, but I just walked away, I didn't want to turn around. I felt like a jerk. Why is this happening to me? He wanted to know if I was okay, and I just left him with the world in his mouth.

Math passed quickly, the one day I wished math would stay for another hour, but sadly it passed rapidly. I didn't want to go to Spanish, even though Mr. Shue was an awesome teacher I didn't want to go today. Sam sat in behind me, and I didn't want to see him.

I rushed to Spanish trying not to bump into anyone but life had other plans. Indeed I bumped again into Sam Evans, but this time dropping my books and his books as well, I felt like such a klutz.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Sam." We both bent down to grab our books.

"Now you are talking to me?" Great, I had offended him by not responding to his question earlier. I felt more horrible about myself. While on the ground we stared at each other.

"I'm sorry Sam! I just wasn't in the mood, I was still a little bit tired, and I didn't think it would bother you." We stayed looking at each other, and I just wanted to relive the awkward feeling we were having by continuing to pick up my books, but he caught me by surprise.

"Why would you think that?" I stared down to see if the feeling I was getting was coming from his hand, and it was.

"Sam…I just-" Saved by the bell. I quickly got up and so did he.

"I have to go to Spanish." He looked at me confused.

"Since we have Spanish together, do you mind if I join you?" Of course he has Spanish with me! I was so stupid.

"Sure." He smiled and we walked closely towards class. As we entered we took our regular seats.

About 10 minutes into the class, I felt something thrown at me. I turned to see Sam was gesturing me to a note that he wrote, and that was on the floor. I guess he wanted me to read it.

As I bent down to grab it, I turned around and started opening it. And what it said stunned me:

_**Meet me after Glee club; I want to tell you something. **_

But before I could react, Santana, yes, Santana stormed into the classroom and started talking with fury.

"Trouty Mouth! Do you think I am stupid? You are in some serious ass trouble!" Mr. Shue was surprised and in fact scared, he had never seen Santana like this.

"Santana! You can't just walk in here like this and disturb my class!"

"Mr. Shue, if you don't mind I am about to kill my boyfriend! I wont take 5 minutes in doing it." Mr. Shue was terrified; everyone could see the flames in Santana's eyes. Most of the students were starting to wonder if Santana was really Satan.

"Fine…um Sam?" I turned around to see Sam was terrified, he wasn't moving.

"Mr. Shue, you can't be serious?"

"Sam if you go talk to her, she leaves and we can go back to studying quietly. Please." Sam groaned and walked towards Santana who grabbed his shirt and took him outside.

Another 10 minutes flew by and he hadn't return. I walked up to Mr. Shue, asking him if I could go to the bathroom, when in really I just wanted to know if he was okay.

"Yeah sure, while you are out there, if you see Sam, tell him to come back."

"Okay" As I walked outside there was so sign of him or Santana. As I turned the corner I saw them, I hid behind a wall hearing what they were saying, something I seriously should not have been doing.

"Sam! How can you like something puffy and dark like her!" Was she talking about me? Oh hell to the no!

"I don't like her! I mean who would? All I feel for her is sympathy. She is the one who is chasing me, she must be desperate of something!"

Oh my god. I knew it. I knew I was going to end up with a broken heart. I can't believe he said those things about me. I started pouring tears like never before. I left and headed to the bathroom where I didn't come out, the entire day. He broke my heart into two, and I was too stupid, too naïve to thing Sam Evans would like me.

Suddenly I heard a tap on my stall.

"Mercedes?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. 3rd chapter. Poor Mercedes. Who do you think is the person who tapped on her stall? Wait and find out. Please review, it means a lot.<strong>


	4. Stay Away

**Mercedes' POV**

* * *

><p>I heard someone tap the stall door again, but I remained silent. I stood up quietly and opened the stall to find the most unlikely person.<p>

"Mr. Shue?" He looked with relieved eyes to have found me, but his eyes didn't stop showing concern.

"Mercedes, thank goodness, are you okay? No one has heard from you all day, this is the last place everyone thought of searching."

"Everyone?" I was a bit confused as to what he was referring to.

"Yes, after school, instead of going to glee practice we all split into groups and went searching for you. Are you all right?"

I wiped my tears that couldn't stop falling down my eyes, and took a deep breath. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Have you been crying? What's wrong?" He lowered his face to meet mine, to see if he was actually seeing Mercedes Jones cry. I lowered mine in embarrassment as I was in fact crying.

"I'm fine Mr. Shue, I wasn't feeling really well." He raised his face disbelieve, and removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Mercedes, you should have gone to the nurse. Staying in here all day, without eating, isn't healthy." I sighed, and just tried not to let more tears from falling from my face.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? Mercedes we were all worried about you. No one thought you would stay in the bathroom the entire day."

He chuckled trying to make the moment less depressing than it already was, it didn't work, he looked like a dumb ass. No offense I love Mr. Shue, but sometimes who knows where his head is.

"It's fine. I'm fine Mr. Shue. I guess its time I get out."

"Yes, come." Mr. Shue led the way out of the bathroom and into the hallway where I saw everyone running around like maniacs, I felt bad that I had to put them through that.

"Mercedes!" That voice. His voice. Oh god, I can't handle this. I couldn't turn to face everyone, if he was there. I only looked at Mr. Shue and placed my back towards him and everyone.

"My Diva!" Then I heard my Kurt's voice and I couldn't help but turn around and hug him tightly. I hugged him without letting go, he knew something was wrong, so did everyone, as the water works wouldn't stop.

I finally let go and started chuckling to ease the tension, and so did everyone else. I saw everyone, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Tina, Lauren, Puck, Kurt, Rachel, Finn and…Sam.

"Chica! What the hell? You had us all worried!" I ignored Santana's worried attitude for I knew it was fake as was she.

"We all thought you got trapped in the sewers." Everyone turned to watch Brittany, as did I, who knows what she meant by that. I laughed softly and she jumped up and down.

"I made you laugh!" I tried with all my heart not to look at Sam, but he surprised me once more.

"We were all worried about you, don't ever do that again!" He came towards me to give me a hug, but I backed away from him, and he was left with open arms.

There was silence for about a minute. Then I started talking and tried changing the subject.

"Um…so are we going to go to practice Mr. Shue?" He looked at me stunned that I refused to take a hug from Sam.

"Uh…no I decided to cancelled it." I nodded in approval and felt tears falling once more from my eyes.

"Thanks guys, for searching for me, I won't ever do it again." Sam was watching me with bleak and distress eyes. As he hadn't back away to where everyone was, he was still so close to me.

"Well, I have to go home, get some rest." I smiled at Mr. Shue, and then at everyone and started walking away. I started hearing whispers from them talking and I started walking a little bit faster.

"Mercedes! Wait! Please!" I had no choice since he ran up to me and stood in front of me.

"What do you want Sam? I am in a bit of a rush."

"You're lying. You're just saying that." I seriously didn't need this.

"Sam, is that all? Can I leave?" He nodded his head is astonishment, for I never speak to him like this.

"Mercedes? Did I do something to you?" He grabbed my hands and I pulled them from his grip.

"Don't _you_ touch me!" His face showed fear and he refuse to accept that I was treating him like this.

"Mercedes, please. What did I do to you?" I scoffed at his pathetic attempt to make himself seem like the victim.

"You want to know? Well I don't have to tell you anything because you know exactly what you did, what you said! Sam you tore my…" I couldn't finish the sentence as the tears! My goodness my tears wouldn't stop falling from my face.

He tried hugging me again and I pushed him away.

"Don't! Stay away from me! And never speak to me again!" I walked away crying the last tears I was going to shed for that ass, and I headed towards the parking lot.

As I got outside I started running towards my car and all I heard was a screech of tires and Sam yelling.

"Mercedes! Watch out!" I turned around to see Sam point in the direction of a car driving incredibly fast towards me. All I heard was Sam's voice.

"Oh god no!"

Then….

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Sorry guys i had to leave you like this. But you'll find what happens later. I wont take long updating. Hope you like it<strong>


	5. Losing You

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>I ran with all my might to her, she was on the floor. I gently picked her up as she wasn't breathing, and I looked to see that everyone from Glee was running towards me.<p>

"Call for an ambulance! Please!" I screamed as everyone especially Kurt started crying. Mr. Shue automatically pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Yes, ma'am an ambulance to McKinley High School. There has been an accident! A young women got hit by a car." I looked up at Mr. Shue who was trying to keep it together.

"Sam is she breathing?" I looked at Mercedes who was in my arms, and lowered my head to see if she was breathing, she wasn't. I was watching her, as her head couldn't stop bleeding; she had bruises and markings on her hands and arms.

"No Mr. Shue, she isn't." Kurt was right beside me holding her hand, and Rachel was crying into Finn's chest. Puck was the most pissed out of all of us.

"What the hell? Who was the ass that didn't see where they were going? I swear I should kick their ass." Mike placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Yes, yes, It was definitely a hit and run. Please miss hurry." Mr. Shue finished talking on the phone and bend down to where Kurt and I were.

"How long will it take for the ambulance to arrive?" Kurt had asked with tearful eyes, and shaking from the fear, he had never seen Mercedes, his best friend like this.

"10 minutes, they won't take long. When the ambulance arives who will go with Mercedes."

"I will." Without thinking twice Kurt had spoken before anyone else could. Everyone accepted it since they were best friends.

* * *

><p>10 minutes has passed and an ambulance arrived, I got up as soon as they placed Mercedes on the gurney. Mr. Shue placed one hand on Kurt's shoulder and one on mine. I couldn't stop a tear from falling from my face. She was between life and death, and I couldn't help the fact that I had something to do with it.<p>

Kurt headed inside the ambulance and sat close to Mercedes. They closed the doors; we all just stared as the ambulance that started driving away. We all just stood there until Mr. Shue rounded all of us up and we headed to the hospital.

As we got there we tried not to make so much noise, but Puck couldn't shut the hell up.

"Where the hell is she? I want to see her! She better be alright, or else I'll kill the jackass who left her!"

"Puck please!" Mr. Shue wanted us to remain silent; I mean it was a hospital for heaven sake.

We stayed in the waiting room, Rachel and Quinn couldn't stop crying, Finn was in the middle of them, doesn't surprise me. Mike had Tina in his arms tightly as I saw she was indeed crying. Santana seemed like a heartless monster, she looked bored, like we were all wasting our time, and I didn't expect much. Brittany was on Artie's lap and Puck and Lauren's hands were intertwined. As for I, I was in my own little side of the room, thinking over and over about how Mercedes was doing, she was my friend and I didn't want her in the hospital.

Mr. Shue came into the waiting room along with the doctor and Kurt who went straight to Finn crying like never before. Finn was scared and hugged his stepbrother tying not to think of the worse.

"How is she Mr. Shue?" I had asked and Mr. Shue has shared his own moments of crying for his eyes were red.

"Well. She is in a deep coma. It turns out the impact has shut down her body and she is started bleeding internally, she is in very critical condition, and it doesn't seem like she is going to make it." The doctor had said as he looked sympathetic and felt horrible.

Silence blew, as tears filled everyone's eyes, especially mine. Rachel sat down and curled into a ball. Quinn placed her hands on her face weeping but was muffled by her hands. Even Santana had her face down trying to prevent a tear from falling from her eyes, but it was no use.

"You can't be serious right? She can't die…she can't. No! I won't accept it!" I started yelling at the doctor, what kind of doctor tells us that there is not hope in saving Mercedes.

"Sam please, they are trying everything to save her." Puck grasped my shoulder tightly with his hand as we all didn't want to say goodbye to her.

"Can I see her?" Everyone stared at me, what was the problem in me seeing her. I wanted to see her, her beautiful skin, and her chocolate eyes even they were closed. Wait, these feelings for Mercedes, were growing inside me, and I couldn't stop them, I didn't want them to.

"Yes, but only if you remain calm, we don't want loud noise in the hospital." I guess I had pissed the doctor off. I smiled gently to everyone and headed with the doctor towards the room.

As I entered I hesitated for I couldn't believe she had a tube covering her mouth, a bandage on her head, I couldn't stop myself from crying. I sat right next to her, and grasped her hand.

"Oh my god Mercedes. This is my entire fault, I didn't mean to hurt you in the way you said I did. I'm so confused, what did I say or do to make you hate me. To make you never want to speak to me again?"

"I have never done anything to hurt you, but I guess you don't want to hear me talk about something you already heard. Mercedes I don't want you to leave us, to leave me. Mercedes you are an amazing girl that has an amazing life ahead of her, you deserve another chance. You deserve to life."

"Please don't give up, you have to fight. Fight for your life, because life is precious, and you will never have it again. Please don't leave me." I lowered my head and placed my cheek on her hands, crying the tears I never thought I would never shed.

"Mercedes…I love you." In fact I did, with all my heart. No one like her had ever made me feel like this, she was special, and she didn't deserve to die.

Suddenly I felt something move, it wasn't my hand, it was Mercedes' hand. I raised my head to see her eyes slowly opening. I started chuckling and smiling widely. I kissed her hand and ran outside to tell everyone.

"She's awake! Mercedes is awake!" Everyone started cheering and Kurt came towards me and hugged me tightly.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her I love her." Kurt's smile grew big and hugged me again. I knew my Mercedes was going to get through this, she was going to live, and I would do everything to try to convince her I love her, because I do, and all I want by my side is my sassy diva.

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't think i was going to leave you with a sad ending. of course not! So what do you think? Do you think Mercedes heard what Sam had told her? I'll update soon and you'll see, hope you guys like it.<strong>


	6. You love me?

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>After I parted from Kurt's embrace, the doctor came back out to meet us. He whispered something to Mr. Shue and then Mr. Shue looked at me.<p>

"Sam, Mercedes wants to see you." Everyone looked at me, and Kurt placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Go, tell her how you feel." I smiled back at him and followed the doctor to Mercedes' room. My heart felt like a hummingbird's heart. I was trying to control my breathing and I heard the doctor chuckle.

"She your girlfriend?" He stopped walking and turned around and caught me off guard as I was checking too see if my breath smelled. I smiled awkwardly and placed my hands in my pockets.

"No, but I'm going to make her mine." He grinned and nodded his head.

"Geez, teenagers these days." He turned back around and started walking again, as I followed behind him. He opened the door slowly and led me in, as he closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with Mercedes.

She didn't have the tube covering her mouth any more, but she did have the band-aid on her head. She still looked stunning; I think I prefer the natural look. As I stared at Mercedes her big brown chocolate eyes were watching me with great scrutiny. I smiled but she didn't return her beautiful smile I gotten used to seeing in Glee club.

I slowly made my way to a chair that was next to her. As I sat down next to her, she closed her eyes and began crying.

"Mercedes, why are you crying?" I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, as she opened her eyes and took a big breath.

"You don't love me." She began panting and crying so much, I was beginning to think this wasn't Mercedes Jones. I nodded my head in disapproval and kissed her hand.

"Yes I do, with all my heart. Why do you say that I don't?" She snatched her hand away from my grip and wiped the tears away from her face. I thought when she would react to her normal self.

"Why do you like hurting people Sam? You and Santana? Why can't you leave people like _me_ alone?" I was so confused. Ever since our conversation before her accident, she had told me that I had hurt her, that I had broken her…wait was she trying to say heart? I stood up from my chair and leaned into her grabbing her cheeks and placed them between my hands.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to believe me Mercedes. There is no reason to. Mercedes, I love-" She pushed me with all the strength she had, and let me tell you, she had some.

"Stop! Just Stop! Stop lying Sam!" I stared at her as she covered her hands to cover her face, but she wasn't crying.

"Mercedes, please tell me what I did to you. I said this once, and I'll say it again, I have no idea what I caused to make you hate me so much." She removed her hands off her face and looked at me for a while. She was looking at me with sincere eyes, instead of bleak and heartless eyes; I never thought I would see from her.

"You're telling the truth. You have no idea what happened? You don't remember what you said?" She sounded like a hurt puppy whimpering, I seriously wanted to kiss her and hold her. I sat down beside her and I grabbed her hand once more.

"I seriously don't. Please tell me." She looked away from me and cleared her throat, but still not making eye contact with me.

"It was after you left with Santana. 10 minutes passed and I needed to go to the bathroom, and Mr. Shue wanted me to go looking for you on my to the bathroom. So I did. When I turned the corner I accidentally overheard your conversation with Santana." She looked at me to see how I reacted, but I didn't know how to react.

"What conversation?" Once more she snatched her hand away from me.

"Sam, please stop lying. Your conversation with Santana in the hall?" I was never in the hall with Santana!

"I never had a conversation in the hall with Santana, in the teacher's lounge; but not in the hall." She gave a small guffaw and nodded her head in disapproval.

"Yet you continue to lie." I snatched her hand with forced and made her gaze at me; hesitant she finally gave in and looked at me.

"Mercedes I was _never_ in the hall with Santana. I'll prove it to you." I released her hand and headed out the door, as I was walking thorough the hall, I felt like a dumb ass for leaving her.

I walked into the waiting room where everyone was talking quietly. They all stood up when they saw me.

"No, I came here for Santana."

"Watch it Trouty Mouth, I just bought this shirt yesterday." I pulled her away from everyone else, as I heard Puck say in the distance.

"This is no time for a three-way!" I swear, one of these days I'm going to kick his ass.

As we entered the room Santana pulled herself away from me and fixed her brand new long sleeve shirt I had wrinkled.

"Would you mind telling me what this is about Salamander face?" She looked at Mercedes and smiled genuinely, she was having a good moment with Mercedes.

"Hey wheezy, how are you feeling?" But then the moment was ruined.

"What is she doing here? I swear if I wasn't in this bed, I would take you to the carpet Satan!" Santana looked surprised and showed a face, she always has before getting all crazy and about to attack people.

"HEY! We aren't here to fight! Santana can you explain to Mercedes we never were in the hallway. We had our inappropriate argument in the teacher's lounge." Santana looked at Mercedes and sat in the chair I was sitting before.

"Wheezy, he's telling the truth. Coach Beiste had to break us apart because I was doing all the yelling and I was hitting him." I grabbed my shoulder and notice she had dislocated it from hitting me. Mercedes looked at Santana closely, and grabbed a bit of her shirt, I thought she was going to hit Santana.

"Were you always wearing this shirt?" Santana looked at her shirt and nodded.

"Yeah, I was. Why?" Mercedes let go of her shirt and looked away from us, as she seemed like she was pondering.

"I saw you with a flowered bejeweled shirt." Santana looked at her, as she was crazy.

"Wheezy, I'm not Rachel or you for that matter, for me to be buying that kind of crap. I do not or will ever own a flowered bejeweled shirt." Mercedes didn't seem to notice the insult Santana threw at her. Then Mercedes turned to look at me just as she looked at Santana. But I think she was checking me out.

"Sam, where you always your letterman jacket?" Just as Santana did, I looked at my jacket and nodded.

"Yeah I was. Mercedes are you alright?"

"So you were never wearing a red turtleneck?" I looked at her in disgust. A turtleneck? Okay I know I don't have a good style, but I would never wear a turtleneck.

"Like Santana said, I do not or will ever own a turtleneck." I chuckled and saw Mercedes covered her face in disbelieve.

"How could I be so stupid? Of course that wasn't you! That was Sam and Heather!"

"Turtleneck Sam and insanely bejeweled Heather? What about them?" Santana looked at me and then back at Mercedes.

"Well, as I was turning the corner I saw a guy with blond hair and a dark haired girl for a brief second. I thought it was you two fighting." Santana laughed and grabbed Mercedes' hand.

"Wheezy, were you eavesdropping?"

"I didn't mean to. It was the mean things that I heard I thought you two were saying about me." I looked at her with more concerned eyes. Was this the thing Mercedes was talking about? The mean things she thought I said? When in reality it wasn't me.

"I heard from what I thought was Santana say to the person I thought was Sam 'How can you like something puffy and dark like her.' " I looked stunned at Mercedes. Santana looked as stunned as me, more in fact.

"How could you possibly thing I would say something so cruel about you behind your back? I mean I don't like you, but I'm not that cruel. Come on wheezy!" I saw Santana squeeze her hand as she looked at Mercedes with worried eyes.

"Then I heard who I thought was Sam say 'I don't like her! I mean who would? All I feel for her is sympathy. She is the one who is chasing me, she must be desperate or something!' " My eyes nearly fell off of my eye sockets. She is crazy to think I would say something that heartless about her. I mean I love her. Before I even told her, I knew I did. I would never hurt her in anyway.

"Dude Grouper mouth that's more cruel than mine." Really Santana?

"What? I didn't say that! I would never! What about you? You called her dark and puffy!" Santana stood up off the chair and came towards me.

"I didn't call her that!"

"Guys! I know! None of you called me anything I just said because it wasn't even you to begin with." Santana turned to Mercedes who was crying.

"Why are crying wheezy?" Mercedes lowered her head as if she was ashamed.

"I thought you guys were these monsters that didn't have hearts. I believe what I heard because the voices and appearances looked incredibly realistic."

"Yeah, I think Insanely bejeweled Heather could be me for a day and no one would even notice. "

"Shut Up Santana." I wanted Mercedes to finish, without being interrupted by this crazy person. Santana gave me a dark sinister look.

"I shouldn't have eavesdropped to begin with, I should have checked if it was really you instead of trusting a three second look and voices that were, come to think of it, were really high." Santana and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry for thinking something that wasn't true. I'm sorry for how I behaved, and Sam-" She raised her hand towards me and I walked over to her and grabbed it, squeezing it.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted with you, it wasn't me, I was confused and hurt. But most of all; I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I kissed her hand and heard Santana groan in disgust. I looked at her and saw as she was heading out the door, leaving Mercedes and me alone. I leaned into her and placed her cheeks between my hands as she placed her hands on top of mine.

"Can I kiss you?" I looked at her as she surprised me with the question. Her eyes had tears falling down her face. She had showed me a side, I had never seen of her. A more vulnerable Mercedes, which I wasn't used to.

"This isn't a side you show to everyone huh?" She chuckled and wiped her tears and I placed my head on hers.

"I only show this side to the person…I love the most." I looked at her in disbelieve, did she say she loved me?

"And right now, _you_ are the person I love the most Sam. I know it's a stupid way to say it but-" I silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss. She placed her hands around my neck and I leaned into her more stopping when I knew I was almost on top of her. We stopped because we both couldn't breath.

"You love me?" I asked her as she stroked my face.

"Since the moment I saw you." I looked at her without knowing I had tears falling down my eyes. She laughed softly and wiped them off with her lips. I pulled her into a deep hug. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"We couldn't stay away sexy mama!" Puck had entered with a wide smile along with the rest of the Glee club and Mr. Shue. I got off the bed when Mercedes pulled me not wanting me to leave her.

"Are you guys dating?" Lauren asked as she saw Mercedes and I were holding hands.

"Yes they are." Santana had answered smiling honestly at us. She accepted our love, along with everyone else.

I saw Artie pumping fists with Mercedes, as she couldn't stop smiling her radiant smile. Tina and Mike hugged her tightly as Quinn squeezed her other hand. Puck gave her as kiss on the cheek, which made me a little bit jealous. Lauren gave her a high five. Finn also kissed her on the cheek, what is the deal? Then Rachel and Brittany got on the bed, which meant that they wanted time with Mercedes, so I gracefully let go of Mercedes' hand and headed to Kurt and Mr. Shue.

"Did you tell her?" I looked at Kurt who didn't take his eyes off Mercedes.

"No. She told me." That got his attention; he looked at me giving me a warm smile.

"Where is my fashionable best friend?" Mercedes called out and Kurt ran to her squealing, which made Mr. Shue and I laugh.

Mercedes was finally mine. She is incredibly lucky that God gave her another chance to live her life. But this time, she won't be living it alone, but with me. I will be by her side forever. Loving her and treating her right. Because life is too precious to through it alone, without someone to hold on to. Mercedes may have been saved, but in reality she saved me.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! That is the last chapter guys! Hope you liked it! I know, i left people hanging on my last chapter but this is it! I'm updating Stupid Feelings tonight! So enjoy and review :)<strong>


End file.
